kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael J. Weithorn
Michael J. Weithorn is the creator and executive producer of The King of Queens, who also has written 90 episodes for the series. He was born on December 17, 1956. Biography After moving to Los Angeles in 1978 and teaching high school for three years, Michael's first major writing opportunity was an episode of the television series Benson in 1981. In 1982 he passed up an opportunity to become part of the original writing staff of Late Night With David Letterman to work with producer Gary David Goldberg on Goldberg's new series Family Ties. From 1982 to 1986 Weithorn was a story consultant and then producer on 102 episodes of Family Ties, writing 26 of the episodes during his tenure on the show. During that same time, he also wrote episodes for other TV shows, including Cheers. He began creating TV series of his own after leaving Family Ties in 1986, including The Pursuit of Happiness (1987), True Colors (1990-1992), South Central (1994) and Ned and Stacey (1995-1997). In 1998, he created The King of Queens with David Litt. The show ran until 2007, when Weithorn wrote the finale hour-long episode, "China Syndrome". In 2006, Michael co-created (with Nick Bakay) the Comedy Central animated web series The Adventures of Baxter and McGuire, an episode of which was also shown at the Sundance Film Festival. In 2010 he wrote and directed the feature film, A Little Help, starring Jenna Fischer, Chris O'Donnell and Rob Benedict. Awards Michael has been recognized several times for his work, including 5 Emmy nominations. In 1984 he was nominated for an Emmy for his work on Family Ties along with the show's other producers. One year later he was nominated again for Family Ties, both times for the category of Outstanding Comedy Series. In 1986 he was nominated for two Emmys for Family Ties, one for producing and the other for Outstanding Writing In A Comedy Series. In 1989 he was nominated for another writing Emmy for his work on the TV series The Wonder Years. In 2007 he was nominated for a Daytime Emmy for Best Outstanding Broadband Program- Comedy for The Adventures of Baxter and McGuire. http://www.thekingofqueens.com/about.php?page=producers In 2010, his film A Little Help was the winner of best feature at several major film festivals. He won a Writer's Guild of America award in 1985 for his work on an episode of Cheers.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0919352/awards Background Weithorn was part of group of friends that met at Swarthmore College and came out west to be part of the entertainment industry: Neal Marlens and Carol Black (The Wonder Years, Growing Pains)http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0549107/ and Bobby Newmyer (founder of Outlaw Productions, sex, lies and videotape, Training Day, The Santa Clause).http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0628352/ Episodes written Season 1 *"Pilot" (with David Litt) *"Cello, Goodbye" (with David Litt) *"Head First" (with David Litt) *"Noel Cowards" (with David Bickel) *"S'Ain't Valentine's" (teleplay, with Nancy Cohen; story by David Bickel) *"Maybe Baby" Season 3 *"Pregnant Pause (Part 1)" (with David Litt) *"Pregnant Pause (Part 2)" (with David Litt) Season 4 *"Walk, Man" *"Mean Streak" *"Missing Links" *"Shrink Wrap" Season 5 *"Jung Frankenstein" *"S'Poor House" Season 6 *"Nocturnal Omission" *"Thanks, Man" *"Foe: Pa" Season 7 *"Wish Boned" (with David Bickel) Season 8 *"Pole Lox" Season 9 *"China Syndrome" References External links *Micheal J. Weithorn at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Male